Urisk
"If only you would listen to me -- I'm really quite an efficient worker." Description The Urisk is an odd-looking Scottish faerie. He sits by lonely pools, waiting for passers-by in the hope of friendship, but is always shunned for his peculiar appearance, which ordinary people are disgusted, horrified, or even scared by. Humble and lonely, the Urisk is not despondent because of repeated rejection, only stronger in hope that some soul may take to him, even if only in sympathy. He holds an air of longing; the infrequency of such kithain means the chance of finding a soul mate is a far away goal. Ready, willing and able, the Urisk would make a loyal and trustworhty companion, if not so misunderstood. They have an affinity for the Scene realm. Appearance and Lifestyles In mortal seeming, the Urisk appears as an aging, bald man with an extraordinarily long face and nose, a small goaty beard, and dirty skin. his limbs are long and thin, and he is usually skinny. In fae seeming, he has large pointed ears, a drawn, gaunt face, and the legs of a goat. In mortal seeming, style of dress is usually that of a vagrant, and in fae seeming, he does not wear clothes at all. His expression is distantly hopeful, yet resigned. Always the last picked by playground football captains, Childlings are shunned by the other children, and have concerningly thin hair. Despite athletic prowess, an inherent sadness and feeling of dejection, spawned of unpopularity, surround a Wilder. He is partial to solitary strolls, in woods or parks. At this stage, an Urisk begins to lose his hair, except for his beard. All but having given up, an Urisk Grump might spend long periods of time at a favourite out-of-the-way haunt, preferably by a lonely pool, and maybe he will eventually pine and waste away. Urisks usually spend their entire lives in solitude. This is far from what any of them want. Because they do not outwardly show their desire to make friends, and their pain at rejection, no-one ever knows for sure, and most are not disposed to finding out. As part of an oathcircle, an Urisk would be visibly happier, and a testament to companionship. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Urisks have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Companion:' Urisks are so eager to seek friendship that they become the most faithful of companions. As long as an Urisk is part of an oathcircle, he gains two points of permanent willpower, and all social attributes are effectively at +1 to their normal values. These bonuses are lost if any part of the circle is broken, for any reason, until such a time as it can be restored, or until the Urisk joins another oathcircle. Athletic Prowess: The Urisk's powerful legs give him all the athletic bonuses they confer to a satyr; whilst in fae seeming he can run up to 25 yards + 3x his dexterity, and in neither form can he botch a roll involving athletics. Frailties Rejection: An Urisk may never have an appearance above 3, even under the effect of the "Companion" birthright. Also, if not part of an oathcircle, he effectively loses one point of willpower (his initial willpower should remain unchanged; this is the value modified by the "Companion" birthright). Views on Other Kith Boggans: I don't like their talk; they're a suspect lot. Eshu: Warmer to me than most. Yes, much more friendly. Nockers: The less contact I have with them the better. Pooka: Forever mocking me, but I'm not a vengeful sort. Redcaps: If only there was a sprinkling of remorse in their black hearts. Satyrs: I'm not always sure if it's good or bad people mistaking me for one of them. Sidhe: So beautiful, but then they know that, which is what makes them so callous. Sluagh: No more appreciative than the rest, but they know how I feel. Trolls: I know they do not trust me, they think me too akin to the satyrs. Maybe a trago is the place for me... External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/urisk.html